uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Wright StreetLite
for London 2012]] ]] ]] The Wright StreetLite is a low-floor midibus introduced by Wrightbus of Ballymena, Northern Ireland during the summer of 2010. It was originally available in only one body style (wheel forward) before the door forward and StreetLite Max variants were introduced in 2011 and 2012 respectively. In October 2013, VDL Bus & Coach introduced the Citea MLE midibus which was a rebadged Wright StreetLite. Versions The StreetLite is available in two differing body styles and five lengths between 8.8 metres and 11.5 metres with seating ranging from 33 to 45 passengers. All variants are of the same width and height. Wrightbus claims that the in each length, the StreetLite offers more seats than the equivalent competitors.Wright StreetLite - Range and Options As of October 2011 it is possible to order a fully seatbelted StreetLite. Wheel forward The wheel forward variant was launched in 2010. It is available in two lengths of 8.8 metres and 9.5 metres with seating for up to 33 and 37 passengers respectively. To save space in these variants the axle is positioned ahead of the door which is similar to the Optare Solo midibus. The first examples of this type entered service with Padarn Bus and Bus Vannin. A large number of this variant have also entered service with independent operators. Door forward The door forward variant was launched in 2011. It is available in two lengths of 10.2 and 10.8 metres with seating for up to 37 and 41 passengers respectively. In this variant the axle is positioned behind the door and there is an option for dual door configuration for Transport for London specifications. The first examples of this type entered service with First in London. StreetLite Max The StreetLite Max was launched in 2012. It is long with capacity for up to 45 passengers seated. In this variant like the "door forward" the axle is positioned behind the door and also has the same Cummins 4-cylinder powerplant with a Euro VI-compliant version of this engine becoming available in Autumn 2013. The StreetLite Max will compete against heavyweight buses such as the Alexander Dennis Enviro300 and Optare Tempo SR. Deliveries of the StreetLite Max commenced in Autumn 2012. Operators Operators of the StreetLite include Bus Vannin, Arriva, FirstGroup and Yourbus. Many other companies have ordered the StreetLite. Bus Vannin on the Isle of Man were the first company to order the StreetLite. They ordered twelve vehicles New buses on their way - Isle of Man News - iomtoday - six 9.5m variants and six 10.8m variants. Whilst the 9.5m variants entered service in December 2010 the 10.8m variants which were due in early 2011 were never delivered. Padarn Bus took three 9.5 metre StreetLites for services in Anglesey whilst Maytree Travel six 9.5 metre vehicles. Reading Buses have also taken six 9.5 metre variants. Arriva ordered five 10.2m vehicles in 2011 which entered service in 2012 in their Southern Counties division on route X116 in Gillingham. Further examples have entered service with Arriva since. However the first big order for the StreetLite came from FirstGroup who ordered forty six dual door variants for services in London. Other operators in London to operate the StreetLite are Go-Ahead London (nine 8.8m vehicles for Blue Triangle, operating route 462http://www.londonbusroutes.net/changes.htm#118). First group ordered a large amount of StreetLites to work alongside the four prototype vehicles already at the company Many other independent companies have ordered the StreetLite in all variations. Mistral Wrightbus secured an exclusivity deal with Mistral, a bus sales and rental company. Mistral are the sole selling agents for the StreetLite and are pitching the vehicle as 'Wrightbus+Mistral - the perfect equation'.Mistral and Wrightbus launch StreetLite >> Mistral Group >> News In popular culture The StreetLite played an integral part in the Torch Relay for the 2012 London Olympic Games. 10 examples owned by Stagecoach were used to shuttle relay runners and event staff between relay starting points. The buses were decorated in a special amber vinyl wrap with lettering for the games.http://www.flickr.com/photos/nick1208/7309891370/ See also Competitors: * Alexander Dennis Enviro200 * Alexander Dennis Enviro300 (for StreetLite Max) * Optare Solo/Solo SR * Optare Versa * Optare Tempo SR (for StreetLite Max) References External links * Wright StreetLite (Wrightbus website) * Wright StreetLite (Mistral website) * Wright StreetLite Olympic Relay Bus (Nick Thomson on Flickr) Category:Buses StreetLite